Seaside beginnings
by Skye.Swirl
Summary: Amanda is the daughter of Poseidon.She has lived in Camp Half-Blood for 2 years.She has known Nico since she first got to camp.They have been good friends since then but is the celebration of Amanda's 2 years at camp celebration gunna change that? NicoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story! I'm so excited

Disclaimer: I don't own PJaO!

I do own Amanda.

This is set after the TLO.

* * *

Hope you guys like it!

Amanda's POV.

_**Dear Diary:**_

_**2 years. Wow. It's been 2 years since I got told I was a demi-god. 2 years since I came to camp. 2 years since Poseidon claimed me as his daughter, but the thing that I most treasure is meeting Nico di Angelo. Nico has been at camp since he was 12. We both got along pretty well and soon after we became good friends. Today I planned something special so we could celebrate my 2 years at camp, but it's a surprise for him.**_

I heard the horn that meant it was time for lunch. I quickly put away my diary and left my cabin and went to the lunch.

When I got there most of the cabins were already at their tables and as always there was Nico sitting in his 'emo-side' as I call it. I quickly ran over to him. This had become a tradition since he couldn't sit at the Poseidon table with me and Percy; I sit with him in his 'emo-side'.

"Hey Nico!" I screamed, while almost tackling him into a hug. He grimaced, probably because I screamed right next to him.

"Hey" he patted me on the back and pushed me away.

I pouted. "You're so mean". He just rolled his eyes. "Amanda we have been through this already you know that Chiron hates PDA (Personal Display of Affection) between guys and girls. You're already breaking enough rules sitting with me."

I shrugged. "I don't care how much rules I break as long as I can sit with you" I gave him a slight push to prove my point. I saw him blush a little, but it showed a lot because of his pale skin.

"Just go get your food." I stuck my tongue out at him but did as I was told. After I got my food I gave my offering to the Gods and then went to sit by Nico.

"Here" I offered him part of my food as I always did, Nico never got his own food so he always ate out of my plate.

"Thanks." he muttered while taking some fried chicken. Soon lunch was over and we went of to our daily activities.

I went to sword practice with Nico and yes we had almost all of our activities together... okay all of them, don't judge me we have the same taste that's all. Most of he campers didn't buy that and went gossiping that we were an item, of course that's a lie... don't get me wrong I've thought about it... but I'm probably not his type.

"Amanda!" Nico said shaking me out of my thoughts by literally shaking me. "What. What's wrong?" I said getting in a fight stance. "Sword practice is over. It's time for chores." He said with a matter-of-fact-tone.

"Ugh! I hate chores." I said sulkily. He chuckled, it was a rare sound for him to make but I loved it... did I just say that 'I loved it?' NO! Bad Amanda you're not supposed to think like that about your 'Best-friend'.

"-hated chores." Was the only thing I heard.

"What?" I asked. "Seriously Amanda your only 16 and your already a space cadet." He said with a smirk. "Hardy har har" I said. "I said 'That you've always hated chores."

"Yeah. Well then see you at dinner" I told him. "Yeah" He said already walking away.

Now before chores I have to go talk to Chiron about what I'm going to do to celebrate my 2 years at camp.

* * *

Well there is the first chapter!

Please REVIEW!

~Mina Werewolf!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is Chapter 2!

YAY I'm excited my 2nd chapter of my first fanfic *squeal*!

Yay I have reviews! *Happy Dance!*

**majorgLeek1397**: Thanks!

**Lystra**: Thank you!

**Alessa-Daughter of Athena**: Thanks for your advise! I really appreciate you giving me tips!

I also want to thank** tridentbonez313** and **HP-VD-PJO-Twi fan** who faved the story!

On with the STORY!

* * *

Seaside Beginnings Chapter 2

"Hello Chiron!" I shouted to get his attention.

He turned around and smiled. "Amanda,aren't you supposed to be at chores?" he asked.

Well... yeah but I wanted to come over here and ask you something." I told him.

"Well ask away." He said waiting for an answer.

"Um... well I was wondering if you could tell the harpies that 2 campers are going to be at the beach after curfew, so they... you know don't eat them." I told him.

"And would one of the campers be you?" He asked but being Chiron, I bet he already knows.

"Well... yes."

"And why would you and this other camper be going to the beach after curfew?" he asked.

"Well today I celebrate my 2nd year at Camp Half-Blood and I wanted to do it at the beach since it's my favorite place." I told him.

"... I'll tell the harpies." He told me.

"Yes, thank you so much Chiron" I went over and gave him a a hug.

"Now, now go on and do yours chores" he said while patting my back.

"Awwwww." I said but anyway went of to do them.

At the Stables (this is my favorite chore!)

_"Hey, mandy!" _said Percy's favorite pegasi Blackjack. Blackjack and Percy are the only people who call me mandy.

"Hey Blackjack how are you doing?" I said patting his mane.

_"I'm as good as a horse could be, but I would be even better if I had some sugar cubes!" _He said.

"Blackjack how many times have Percy and I told you that sugar cubes are bad for you?" I told him.

_"Well... quite a few... so do you have some?" _he asked enthusiastically.

I smiled. "Here you go." I gave him 1 sugar cube.

_"Only one sugar cube?" _He said glumly.

"Well, I have more but you have to do me a favor." I told him.

_"Of course, anything for sugar c- I mean anything for you mandy!"_

I giggled. "Well I have to go for a while, so if anyone comes asking for me just tell them I went to the bathroom." I told him starting to walk out the stable doors.

_"And how do that?" _he asked_._

"You will figure something out, your a smart pegasus!" I said walking of to the beach.

At the Beach!

"Now where should I hide this...?" I asked myself. After 2 minutes of looking I finally found a decent looking bush.

"Yes!" I put what I had, hidden behind the bush and went back to the stables.

* * *

Nico's POV (this is something new!)

_"Oh Gods, how am I going to do his?"_ I thought while walking to the stables, where Amanda was.

Finally I was almost inside the ranch. I stopped and took a deep breath _" I can do this, this is a normal thing that friends do right?" _I thought. I got the courage but when I went inside, no one was there.

"Um... Hey Blackjack, do you know where Amanda is?" I asked. _"If anybody knows it's got to be him." _I thought.

He pointed him muzzle to the other stable exit.

_"That exit goes to camp... " _I thought. "She went to the bathroom?" I asked Blackjack.

He nodded... If horses can nod.

I sighed. "I'll guess I will have to give it to her later." I said leaving the stables.

* * *

Amanda's POV

When I was almost to the stables I saw Nico leaving the stables.

_"I wonder why he was there?" _I thought while entering the stables.

"Hey Blackjack why was Nico here?" I asked Blackjack.

_"I'll tell you if you give me the other sugar cubes." _he said in his business tone.

"Yeah, yeah here." I gave him the other 3 sugar cubes.

For a second he looked as if he got a sugar seizure. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of a pegasus having a sugar seizure.

_"Well, he didn't_ say _much... but before he left he said "I'll guess I will have to give it to her later." _Blackjack told me.

"He was going to give me something... that's so nice!" I said.

The horn blew indicating chore time was over and that we got a little of free time.

"Well I'll see you later next time Blackjack" I said.

_"Next time bring me more sugar cubes,mandy!"_ He told me.

* * *

At the cabin.

"Ugh! I smell like pegasi!" I said

"There is still time before dinner, you could go take a bath." Percy, my half-brother told me.

"Yeah, you're right." I said. "I'll be right back" I told him heading off to take a bath.

"Okay, just don't brake any more showers!" He shouted back (Long story!).

"Hardy-har-har!" I shouted back.

* * *

After I took a shower, at the cabin!

"Finally, I don't smell like Blackjack anymore!" I said.

I was combing my Brown-black hair, when the horn blew.

"Dinner time already? Time sure went fast!" I said while walking out of the cabin.

When I arrived a the pavillon Nico was already there.

"Hey Nico!" I said

"Hey" He said.

"Um... today I'll be going to the Poseidon table for a sec. Okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure no problem." He told me.

"Thanks." I said while going over to the Poseidon table.

* * *

At the table.

"Um... Percy?" I said while sitting down. Everybody started whispering. _"I guess it's strange for me to be at the Poseidon table"_

He looked a little surprised, but got over it fast. "What's up,mandy?" he asked.

"Um... well... I just wanted to tell you that I will be coming late tonight to the cabin." I told him.

He looked at me suspiciously. "Yeah? And why will that happen?" He asked intrigued.

"Well since today I celebrate my 2nd year at camp I wanted to do it at the beach with my friend." I told him.

"Your friend huh? Does this friend your talking about have: Black hair, Dark eyes and is really pale?" He said sure of himself.

"No... maybe... yeah" I told him.

"Okay I won't wait for you tonight, but be safe*" He told me.

"Thanks sooo much" I said while standing up to go over to where Nico was, ignoring the "be safe" comment.

"Here... I'm not so hungry today so you can have it all." I said while sitting down.

"Are you sure? It's not like you to not eat." He told me with a worried face.

"Yeah, It's fine" I told him.

"Okay" He said while eating the lasagna.

**30 minutes later**

The horn blew signaling it was time for bed. Nico started to get up, but I grabbed his shirt before he could leave.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Wait a sec." I told him. Finally everyone had left the pavillon and had gone to their cabins, so I proceeded to pull Nico by the hand to beach.

"Where are we going?" He asked, even though he kept on walking with me.

"Well you know that today is my 2nd year at camp so I wanted to celebrate it with my best friend and in my favorite place."I said and spread my arms emphasizing my point (by this point we were already at the beach).

"Oh." Was the only thing he said.

"Wait a sec." I told him. I started looking around for the bush where I hid the stuff earlier. "Found it!" I said happily.

"What did you find?" He asked.

"This." I said while showing him a blanket I had brought so we could sit on it.

"Come on,sit." I said tapping one side of the blanket.

He just sat down quietly. _"Nico's quiet... but never with me... somethings up." _I thought.

"Nico what's wrong?" I asked a little worried.

"It's nothing... Um... here." He said giving me a little black box. I took it and opened it. When I looked inside I saw the most beautiful necklace ever. It was a choker type of necklace all it had was a blue little ceramic circle in the middle with 3 curvy lines simulating waves, but it was the simplicity of the necklace that made it even more beautiful.

"Oh my Gods, Nico I love it!" I said giving him a huge hug. I broke away from the hug and looked at him, he was blushing a little. I scooted away a little so he could have a little space, but as soon as I did that I started shivering.

_"Fudge! I forgot to bring more blankets for me and Nico! Bad brain, you should have remembered!" _I thought.

I felt something heavy on my arm and when I looked up I saw that Nico had put his arm around me in an effort to keep me warm and even though Nico is the son of Hades, The God of death, he was warm and comforting in a nice way. He was looking at the sky as if too embarrassed by what he did to look at me. I scooted a little closer to him and I guess in surprise of what I did he looked at me.

We kept our gaze locked for a few minutes, but then stupid me broke the gaze and looked at his lips. They suddenly felt inviting. I think Nico read my mind and smirked a little. He then started leaning forward and i prepared myself for what would happen next.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooooooo my first cliffie!;P

Over 1,900 words, I hope I didn't make it too long I just didn't know where to cut it!

Btw the thing the other campers were whispering about was If Nico and Amanda had had a fight or had broken up!;)

Please

Click

That

Smexy

blue

Button!


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Chapter YAY!

Sorry for the long wait... I feel like a bad writer... It's just that school is killing me! But alas I can't do any thing :S!

I would like to clear some things that ThatGirlWhoLikesBooks mentioned...

1- I picked daughter of Poseidon because it was the only way that she would be able to get close to Nico, without Percy introducing them they probably have had never even been friends.

2- I'm sorry if I didn't tell her story (before going to CHB) properly in the other chapters ^_^;

She is from Lancaster,PA. She lived a normal life (as normal as it can get when your a Demigod).Her mother's name is Julianne Bay. When she was 14 she got taken to CHB and she got claimed as daughter of Poseidon. There she met Percy her Half brother and he introduced her to Nico. She is very persistent, so when she saw that Nico was usually alone she got determined to learn more about him and become his friend.

I hope that helped clear up the situation a little.

And responding to what ThatGirlWhoLikesBooks said about Chiron letting them do a "party" at the beach This is FanFiction! I can do whatever I please with it. :)

Alessa-Daughter of Athena- Yes it is a smexy blue button... want to know why... because it gives me more reviews! hahahaha! :)

GreenEyes359- Thanks for the Review! Yay if you like the story (and the character) you can imagine that you are her ;)!

CarmenitaHuntressOfArtemis- Thanks!

And thanks to everyone that faved the story!

On with the story!

* * *

We kept our gaze locked for a few minutes, but then stupid me broke the gaze and looked at his lips. They suddenly felt inviting. I think Nico read my mind and smirked a little. He then started leaning forward and I prepared myself for what would happen next.

He kept leaning forward until our lips met. It was the most sweet and beautiful kiss I've ever experienced... it's also my first one. We separated to breath and I was sure I was blushing a lot. He smiled... a beautiful and true smile, one that I had never seen before.

He gave a light kiss in the forehead and leaned back to lay down on the blanket, pulling me down with him. I put my head in his chest. Even though we were both silent, it was the the nicest moment ever. I listened to his heart beat, it was nice and calming.

I soon felt myself drifting to sleep and the fact that Nico was petting my hair did NOT help at all. In a matter of minutes I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I gave in, and fell asleep.

I got woken up by someone shaking me.

_"No! I don't wanna get up I was having such a nice dream about me and Nico!" _I thought.

"Wake up mandy!" Percy was the one trying to wake me up, that I was sure of.

"Fuck off, Percy!" I don't usually swear... but if you get near in the first 15 minutes after I wake (or your the person waking me) you might get verbally abused.

I turned and fell off of the pillow and into... SAND? I got into a sitting position and looked around to find that I was at the beach and I was surrounded by campers. Suddenly the memories of last night came rushing back to me and I blushed.

_"So it wasn't a dream..." _I thought. Everyone was whispering, I couldn't understand much but most of them were in between the lines of 'They've finally gone public' or 'Chiron is not going to like this'. As if on cue Chiron came to see what the commotion was about and when he saw me and Nico sitting side by side... on the beach, he frowned a little.

Chiron cleared his throat and said "Campers go back to eating and camp activities." I was starting to get up, along with Nico, to see if we could get out of here before Chiron noticed... but he was to fast for us.

"You two come with me." He said.

We reluctantly followed him.

"We are going to be in so much trouble" I whispered to Nico.

"Yeah... but it was worth it." He said taking my hand and intertwining fingers.

_"Awwww! Why didn't I do this sooner?" _I thought.

* * *

At the Big House!

"Well... it's inevitable if you to like each other... but your going to have to go to Olympus and talk with your father" This was directed at me. "And after that you will have to go to The Underworld to talk to your father, Nico" I got a little nervous because I had never met Hades... let alone gone to The Underworld!

"Okay" We both said at the same time. Chiron slightly smiled at us.

"Well then go on you have a long trip ahead of you, I'll tell Argus to take you to Olympus." Chiron said.

"So we leave today?" Nico asked.

"Of course the sooner the better! Now get going I have work to do." And with that we left the Big House to go to our cabins to prepare.

"Let's meet up by the pine tree at noon" Nico told me. I nodded, but i was still a little nervous.

"Hey, look at me." He said putting his hand on my cheek so I would look at him. "Everything is going to be fine." He gave me a fast peck on the lips and then turned to go to his cabin.

12:10

Nico's POV.

_"Where is she? She should have been here by now!" _Just as I finished thinking she came running up the hill.

She held up her index finger motioning me to wait. She was gasping for breath. _"She knew she was late so she came running all the way from the cabin. Oh Gods what am I going to do with her?" _I shook my head at the thought. _" I can't do anything, she's always been like this... late and stubborn." _

"I'm sorry I'm late I just didn't know what to wear." She said. I looked at what she was wearing it was a casual yet cute summer dress and Greek styled shoes... Then I looked at what I was wearing: black shirt with skeletons, black jeans and black converse.

Amanda must had noticed me looking at my clothes and said with a smile "Don't worry you look fine! Besides I don't want you to change your appearance just to meet my father."

"That would have been comforting if your father wasn't Poseidon." I said a little glumly.

She just chuckled. "Come on let's get going or Argus is going to leave us to walk to The Empire State Building." She said taking my hand.

* * *

YAY! Another chapter done!

I'm sorry if Nico is OOC! It's just that... love can change people (even an emo son of Hades!)! ;)

I made a drawing of Amanda on DeviantART here is the link: .com/gallery/#/d32iscx

Hope you guys like the drawing! BTW the drawing is the scene in chapter 2 when they got to the beach!

Thanks for reading! :D

Please

Press

That

Pretty

Blue

Button

!


End file.
